Sunflowers
by Emmy-books83
Summary: AU, clary goes to a party and something happens.. where she Falls pregnant, moves away and doesn't tell anyone. But what happens if she later bumps into the father and they become close? Closer then she likes.


Clary's P.O.V

It was the Last day of High school and I was walking over to my usual seat to see Simon. As I was walking over there Sebastian came up to me, I sighed inwardly as he started speaking 'Hey babe, wanna come to the lightwoods Party with me, you can bring steven!' I glared at him, he was annoying and persistent and didn't care much about anyone else but himself. He couldn't even get Simons name right!

'His name is Simon. Get lost.' I muttered and walked past, sitting next to Simon who was happily reading the volume 3 of One Piece, as if he hadn't read the series a million times before.

'Oh come on, you know it will be fun!' Sebastian persisted. I, annoyed with a major head ache placed my head on the cold steel table and continued to ignore his begging.

'Oh, where are you guys going?' Simon perched in, curiosity getting the better of him, as he placed his manga down onto the table.

'I was just asking, ever so nicely, if the babe here would come with me to Lightwoods party! You can come to?' Sebastian told Simon in a polite tone as if he didn't totally resent Simon.

'Oh I see, that sounds interesting, Clare… we should totally-' Simon started before being interrupted by my deadliest look. 'Yes. We will be there' he said laughing a little as he understood precisely what this stare meant.

'Perfect! So I'll pick you guys up at eight. See you there babe!' Sebastian said as he blew a kiss and got up to leave.

'I'll be waiting babe.' Magnus said as Sebastian walked straight into him, as he was disgustingly staring at me and not at where he was walking. Sebastian looked terrified as he walked of muttering 'fag' under his breathe. Magnus laughed as he sat down with Simon and I, He then pulled out a mirror and started fixing his hair. 'So, what was that about' Magnus said after he was finished with his hair.

'Simon agreed that we would go to the lightwoods end of year party. With the one person in the world I was avoiding.' I muttered as I got out my water bottle and a few panadols.

'Oh! The Lightwoods party! Oh yes. We are so going!' Magnus said suddenly lighting up. 'There is a particular boy I would love to do so hard!' Magnus said laughing as I shook her head at the particularly disturbing image.

'Magnus. You're a teacher. You are not supposed to say those things!' I said laughing a little.

'Hey! He is not a student… just a lightwood. I so want to go to the party.' Magnus said pouting, knowing if he went, he'd have to report everyone as underage drinking. Or lose his job.

'We will have enough fun for you Magnus, don't worry!' Simon said as he heard the bell go and starting packing up for his last class for the rest of his high school life. He couldn't help but grin. Magnus ruffled our hair as he got up and left waving good bye and leaving sparkles all over the ground near our feet. 'He is my favourite Physics teacher ever.' Simon said.

I laughed as I packed up my things and fixed my frizzy red curls, My head ache clearing, maybe from the Panadol most likely from the riddance of Sebastian. 'Simon. You better help me pick out something for tonight. See you at 5.' I said walking towards the Arts room for my last art class at high school, pout slightly. I would miss art class.

.o.O.o.

It was 4.55pm and I was sitting in my room playing Halo on my small television and play station three, when Simon came into my room with a plate of cookies. I looked questionably at him mentally asking why he had cookies.

'Your mum gave them too me, they are homemade chocolate chip cookies.' He said whilst eating one and sitting down on a green bean bag next to me, whilst I was sitting in a red one. 'Hey! Play two players?' he said reaching for a remote whilst leaving a cookie in his mouth. I got out of my game and changed the settings allowing him to play.

'So at seven thirty start helping me get ready okay?' I said knowing that we needed the first two hours and a half to play video games. Simon chuckled and nodded as he annihilated me at Halo, winning like always.

At 7 we finished playing Halo and ransacked my closet looking for a tight pair of jeans and a cute tank top that clung to my body. 'Clary, as a Best Friend I can honestly tell you, you look beautiful.' Simon said, knowing he had lost his chance with her years ago and had decided that being best friends was the way to go.

I thanked him and then sighed drastically. 'Why did you have to agree to go you idiot! You know I don't want to go with Sebastian.' I sighed again and flopped back onto my bed.

'Yeah… but… It is a lightwood party. And you know how much of a crush I have on Isabelle.' He said flopping down next to me. I chuckled. Knowing yes he may have a crush on her, but so does the other half of the male population.

*BEEEEEEEEEEEEP*

I sighed to myself as we both got up and walked out of the house, saying good bye to my mother and then getting into the back of Sebastian's old Holden Astra.

'Babe, what's with all the clothes, I mean, I'm digging how tight they are to your skin, but, where's the skin. I have some shorts in a bag if you want to wear those, babe?' He asked but I ignored him, knowing that once we got there I'd only have to stay an hour before Simon got bored.

.o.O.o.

As we walked into the party I immediately ditched the annoying and sleazy Sebastian and went exploring, Simon found a bunch of his band buddies, one I remembered is named Eric and started hanging with them. So I went up the stairs, dodging a couple who were sucking onto each-other's faces and found a little balcony. As I looked out at the stars I couldn't help but think how gorgeous they were, and how badly I wished I could sketch them.

'Hey, you look like you need a drink babe.' Said Sebastian, which was exactly what I didn't need but I was so over him right now. I took the bottle skulled it down, thanked him and left. He followed me as I walked into the kitchen looking for some food to snack on, and placed his hand on my shoulder. Scaring me slightly.

'Seb, what do you want.' I asked nicely as he placed down his drink.

'Clary. I want you. It's obvious.' He spoke slowly, and I wondered how many beer's he could have drunk in the time span we were here. As he pushed me up against a counter and ran his hand along my thigh.

'Sebastian. Stop. Right fucking now. This is gro-' I started but he slammed his mouth into mine and I could feel him struggling to slip his tongue into my mouth. I shoved him off. 'WHAT THE FUCK SEBASTIAN' I shouted kneeing him in the private area and leaving grabbing a drink on the way out.

About half an hour later I had drunk five drinks to erase the kiss and was stumbling up the stairs to find a bed, a small comforting bed to lie down in. I would like to say I can hold my liquor but I don't think that's true as I tripped over my red hair flinging over my head as an arm hold me.

'Hey, you look wasted.' A voice said, his arm was golden and when I looked up, so were his eyes.

'Man, you look like you're made of gold, can I touch?' I said reaching to feel his face. 'let down. It just feels like human skin.' I said giggling a bit.

He looked at me and smiled. 'You're weird.' I felt offended. And snatched myself out of his grip. I looked at him and scowled, my small nose wrinkling, scrunching up some of my freckles. I walked off and found myself moments later with another drink in my hand. Thanking the person who gave it to me.

As I sipped it, I noticed it tasted rather funny and the next moment everything went black.


End file.
